A Chronicle of Times
by DiecutOctagon
Summary: A look at the daily, entertaining lives of Sasuke and Sakura, and their friends, as they fall in love in high school. Man, this summary is crap and i promise the story is better. And the romance? To follow. Also, I do not own Naruto in any way; that all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

The day started out like any other day. Haruno Sakura was abruptly woken by her blaring alarm clock, which she managed to smash to death in her half-awake state.

Half an hour later her mother barged into the room as she was leaving for work. "GODDAMMIT SAKURA, WAKE UP!" she yelled. "Do you know how much we waste on alarm clocks because you can't keep from destroying them?!" Sakura groaned and pulled the covers above her head in response. Her mother gritted her teeth and promptly grabbed her feet, dragging her out of bed and dumping her in a heap on the floor.

Sakura sat up, still half awake and was pulled to her feet and shoved into her bathroom. Her mother stomped out of the room, muttering about her lazy-ass kids. Before Sakura, she had had to drag her older brat, Sasori, out of bed too. She was the CEO of a multinational publishing company for god's sake! She should be past waking up her kids every morning! Nevertheless, it gave her a small amount of motherly satisfaction knowing that they still needed her to function. So, off she went humming to work.

Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to shower while valiantly trying to not fall asleep. She was definitely NOT a morning person and wasn't a complete human unless she got at least 9 hours of sleep each night. She showered as fast as she could and was drying herself off when her bedroom door blew open for the second time that morning.

"Oi Forehead, hurry the fuck up or we're gonna be late!" The blonde-haired girl who kicked Sakura's door in stood in her room with her arms crossed, glaring at her through her bathroom doorway.

"Shut up Pig, all I gotta do is dress!" screeched Sakura.

The Yamanaka girl grumbled and walked to her open closet. She picked out some clothes and threw them at Sakura.

Sakura grinned. "Thanks!" She pulled on the shorts, camisole and long cardigan that Ino had thrown at her. Her petal-pink hair reached down to just past her butt, and she twisted it into a loose braid, letting the hair swing off her face. She and her friends were constantly groaning how cheesy it was that her parents had named her after the cherry blossoms that her hair was the colour of, but Sakura secretly loved her name and her naturally-pink hair.

Ino and Sakura ran down the stairs, grabbing the two muffins that her mother had set out in the kitchen. Then they jumped into Ino's purple convertible and were off to school.

"I don't know why I let you drive me and I still don't know how you got your license!" exclaimed Sakura when they had screeched into the school parking lot. "You almost ran over _two_ people on the way here!"

"That's because you love me and I'm the only one who can drag your ass to school," said Ino, smirking at her. "Besides, who told those idiots to get in front of _my_ car?" Sakura pouted in defeat and Ino laughed at her, throwing an arm over her shoulders. Together they walked to the imposing stone building that the school was.

While they were going in, many people turned to stare at the two girls. It wasn't surprising, considering they were the most beautiful and some of the most popular within the school. Ino was flashy as usual, dressed in a tight, fitted mini-skirt in her favourite purple and a black lace shirt with knee-high stiletto boots. Her blonde hair was as long as Sakura's and was up in its customary ponytail with bangs falling to one side. Ino was slightly taller than Sakura, but Sakura's slender body had just as many curves and generous proportions.

"Well well, look who made it on time," came a drawl from behind them.

"SHIKA!" yelled Ino and jumped on the boy behind them. She grabbed his pineapple-like ponytail and Shikamaru grabbed her ass. They immediately started making out and Sakura snickered. Shikamaru sure was a lazy bastard, but not when it came to Ino.

"See ya later Pig!"

Ino flipped her off while still kissing and Sakura ran down the hallway to her first class, laughing like a maniac. As soon as she walked in, a blur of yellow and orange tackled her onto a desk.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN, Ten-Ten's being mean to mee!"

"Naruto you BAKA, get the fuck off of me!" yelled Sakura. The blond let her get up and then glomped her, sniffling.

"Ten-ten, what the hell happened?" she asked the brunette in front of her.

Ten-ten stood in front of her with her arms crossed and smirking at Naruto. With her black skinny jeans, boots, black tank and hair up in 2 buns, she didn't look much different from a boot camp instructor. "The orange retard decided that swiping my kunais was a good idea," she explained. "You know I _hate_ when people mess with them." Sakura sighed and pushed Naruto away from her.

"You were asking for it," she said. "And I see you're out to blind people as usual. I mean, is orange like the only colour you own?!" sure enough, Naruto was dressed in a pair of neon orange pants and matching shoes, along with a plain white t-shirt.

"But orange is the beeeeest!" he whined.

Just then a bag collided with Naruto's head and he crashed to floor. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" he yelled. A pale hand appeared over the windowsill and while the three of them stared, a figure launched itself through the window. It landed right in front of Sakura and she gasped. She flailed her arms, trying not to fall and a pair of hands shot out and pulled her to a tall body. She looked up and her green eyes met a pair of obsidian eyes. Sakura felt her breath fly out of her body and she stared into them, her eyes wide and her mouth agape in shock. The black-haired boy leaned his head in to put his mouth at her ear.

"Might want to close that before you swallow a fly," he whispered. His breath tickled her sensitive flesh and she shivered unconsciously. He chuckled and released Sakura and she floundered for words before shrieking.

"UCHIHA YOU STUPID MOFO!"

Sakura stomped her foot in frustration and dragged Ten-ten to the front of the room fuming. _The nerve of him!_ She thought. But, she couldn't bring herself to actually get mad at the boy. The boy _with the face of a Greek god_.

Sasuke smirked as he watched her huff away, his eyes drifting to her shapely ass. Although he wouldn't admit it, even under torture, he loved making her mad. Just watching Sakura get all red in the face and glaring at him with her sharp, _mesmerizing,_ green eyes did… strange things to his heart. Not to mention, her panting for breath when she yelled at him would make her chest heave up and down, drawing attention to those delectable mounds that his hands were constantly itching to hold. He couldn't do anything with their friends around and for now, had to content himself with simply watching her.

Sasuke turned to his best friend, now standing up with his backpack in his hands. "Oi teme, why'd you come in through the window?" said Naruto, cocking his head.

"The fangirls were hunting me down Dobe. And that crazy bitch Karin has gotten faster. The only way out was up."

Naruto started laughing and rolling around the floor. "BAHAHA YOU'RE SO GONNA GET RAPED ONE OF THESE DAYS AHAH- URGH!"

Sasuke grinned and walked to his seat in front of Sakura and Ten-ten while the blond boy groaned in pain, yelling curses at him.

Just then a tall figure with gray spiky hair and a face mask walked into the room and Naruto dropped into his seat. "Alright class, settle down now," said Hatake Kakashi. "Sorry I was late, but you know I-"

"Got lost on the road of life!" drawled the class.

"Oh what smart children you are! That's exactly what happened." Kakashi's eyes crinkled in a smile, which Sasuke personally thought looked a little loopy.

"Road of life my ass!" muttered Sakura under her breath, "more like you got lost in Anko's vagina!"

Sasuke heard her behind him and his mouth lifted in a smirk, while Naruto and Ten-ten started guffawing outright. Faster than they could blink, two pieces of chalk smacked into their foreheads and they shrieked in surprise.

"Shut up, you two," said Kakashi with a smile. Ten-ten and Naruto glared at him but did it nonetheless and the class began.

It's my first time actually writing and I would love it if you guys review or comment so I know whether or not I should continue! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the bell rang in Kakashi's class, Sakura zipped out of class before Sasuke could even turn around. She had Health with Jiraiya-sensei next and if you were a girl and late to his class… well, it just was _not_ good. The old man had a reputation as an extreme pervert and had "caught" more than one couple during… intimate relations. Sakura was always dumbfounded as to how the lecher had gotten a job as the HEALTH teacher but she once overheard their principal, Tsunade, talking with her secretary, Shizune, about a drunken bet that she once made and lost with Jiraiya. Sakura wasn't too surprised by this, considering that Tsunade was drunk more often than not.

She ran into the classroom and dropped into a seat. Almost immediately she heard a voice yell out.

"OHAIYO SAKURA-SAN, YOU ARE LOOKING QUITE YOUTHFUL TODAY!"

Sakura groaned quietly and slid down further in her chair. Lee popped up in front of her desk and was waving enthusiastically at her. He braced his arms on the desk and leaned forward with a grin so big Sakura could swear she saw all 32 of his teeth. She let out an awkward smile and tried to disappear into her chair.

"Hello Lee," she said in a small voice.

"YOU ARE TRULY THE BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM OF HIDDEN LEAF HIGH! YOUR HAIR SHINES LIKE ALUMINUM AND YOUR EYES ARE LIKE SPARKLING EMERALDS!"

Sakura gritted her teeth and squashed down the urge to send the boy flying. Attention, she could deal with. But weird over-attention from a guy who dressed in nothing but spandex, had hair shaped like a helmet and creepily thick eyebrows? Now _that_ she couldn't stand and right now Lee was invading her _very private_ space. He, however, continued on unperturbed.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME ON A YOUTHFUL DATE WITH ME THIS SATURDAY? I SHALL IMPRESS YOU WITH THE WONDERFUL SKILLS I ACQUIRED FROM MY LADY-KILLING GAI-SENSEI!"

Sakura opened her mouth to say that the older spandex-fiend probably killed women just by them looking at him, but before she got out a single syllable, Lee was picked up and chucked behind the black-haired boy that now stood in his place.

"You should've waited for me."

"_Screw you_ Sasuke."

"Tsk tsk, how ungrateful," chided Sasuke as he sat down beside her.

"Bitch please, I could've handled him any day!"

They both turned to look at the heap on the floor and watched Lee as he got up, massaging his arm.

"How very energetic your throw is Sasuke-san! I wish to someday have that same youthfulness," he said with a pained grin, as he walked away wincing. Sasuke turned to Sakura and cocked an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and turned to look at Jiraiya, who had just walked into the room.

"Good morning ladies! And brats," he said exuberantly. "I have a new assignment for you. Take a good look at the person sitting beside you because that person will be your partner for the next 2 months."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and made a face, but she was jumping for joy on the inside. Who didn't want to be paired with the Uchiha hottie for two entire months?!

Jiraiya continued. "This project will be focused on the importance of building and maintaining relationships. You and your partner will be as husband and wife. Every week, you will be asked to deal with certain issues such as finding proper housing, budgeting and the importance of healthy eating. You are to do research and practical applications and then submit a report every week. And ladies, DON'T hesitate to come to me if you need any help!"

He leered at the girls in the class and they glared back at him. Everybody knew that the only female whose pants he was ever likely to get into was a drunken Tsunade's, but that didn't stop the erotomaniac old man from trying anyway.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was smirking to himself. This project gave him plenty of _alone_ time with Sakura without their friends butting in, and it has been too long since he's gotten his hands on her. Sakura too was feeling a sense of great anticipation but both of them kept their attention fixed on the assignment sheets as they were passed out. For the rest of the period they listened to Jiraiya as he explained the finer points and instructions and soon, it was lunch time. Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the class and went in different directions, not even a second glance to spare between the two of them.

Sakura walked to her locker and was putting her books away when she felt a pair of hands tickle her at her sensitive waist. She squealed and whipped around, bringing her arm up to elbow the person behind her.

"Oof!" Her older brother was doubled over on one knee as he hugged his stomach.

"Goddammit Sakura, you and your brute strength are killing me!"

"You know better than to tickle me Nii-chan!"

"Wow Sasori, I wish my ototou would call me so cutely." The two siblings turned to look at the elder Uchiha brother as he walked up to them. Itachi was impeccably dressed as usual with a pair of slim, black slacks and a grey v-neck sweater. His silky hair was tied with a small, black ribbon at his nape and it hung down his back. He looked positively _drool-worthy_ and frankly Sakura was a little lightheaded looking at him. Sasuke was the only one she had real interest in, but that didn't mean that she wasn't like any other girl; breathless in the face of Itachi's hotness.

"My beloved Sasu-cakes used to be so adorable, following me around and calling me 'Nii-chan, nii-chan' all the time!"

Sasori and Sakura burst out laughing at Sasuke's nickname. "You know he'd kill you if he heard you call him in school right?" commented Sasori. Itachi grinned.

"What're you doing here anyway?"

Sakura turned to look her brother, also curious as why he was in the sophomore sector of the school when he and Itachi were seniors.

"Mom called me," he explained. "She and dad got a call from Grandpa. He says he's on his deathbed and they're gonna leave today. So, you and me gotta scrounge for some dinner by ourselves tonight!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. They all knew full well that nothing was wrong with the old man. Their grandfather lived 5 hours away and it was routine for him to fake sickness whenever he got a little lonely, just so he could force his children to visit him. They humoured his antics anyway out of love, and visited every time he was "on his deathbed".

"What did you want to eat anyway?"

"We shall call upon the pizza lords and summon for their underpaid messengers!" cried Sasori, his hands thrown up to the ceiling. Sakura and Itachi stared at him.

"I see melodrama runs in the family."

Sasori scowled at his best friend and Itachi laughed. He tugged Sasori down the hallway and the two called out their byes to Sakura. She waved at them and turned to walk to the cafeteria.

The place was crowded but Sakura spotted Ino in line close to the food. She waved her over and Sakura ran to stand with her.

"Hey Pig, what's our poison today?"

"You know, I've been looking at that green glop for the last 10 minutes and I can't tell if it's dead or alive."

They turned and looked at it dubiously but before they could protest it, the woman behind the counter slapped some onto their plates and the kids behind them pushed them on. They hastily went through the line and walked over to their regular table, where Hinata, Ten-ten and Temari were already sitting.

"Couldn't you guys come any faster?" grumbled Ten-ten.

"I was with Shikaaaaa," whined Ino.

"Oi, what happened to sistas before mistas?"

"Meh, it's not _your_ face I want to suck off at the end of the day."

Temari and Sakura burst out laughing and Hinata joined in giggling. Ten-ten pouted and crossed her arms while Ino flashed a triumphant smile.

"Ne Ten-ten-chan, I caught you d-doing the same thing to Neji-nii-san last night," said Hinata smiling.

Ten-ten gaped at the Hyuga heiress before going red in the face and burying it in her arms. Ino, Sakura and Temari stared at her for a moment before shrieking.

"HOLY SHIT, Ten-ten you bitch, you never told us!"

"I was getting to that, Temari," mumbled Ten-ten.

Sakura and Ino threw their arms around Hinata and she squeaked.

"Way to _go_ girl! You totally called her out!"

"With guts like these, you'll soon be asking out Naruto!"

Hinata blushed and looked down. "D-do you really think so, Ino-chan?"

"Of course!"

They looked over to the table nearby where Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sai were sitting.

"HEY NEJI," yelled Sakura. "WE HEARD YOU AND TEN-TEN GOT A LITTLE _FRISKY_ LAST NIGHT!"

There was a moment of silence and then everyone burst out laughing, except for Ten-ten, Neji and Hinata, who had a nervous smile on her face.

"Oh my god Sakura," breathed Ten-ten, "do you have a fucking _death wish_?"

Neji glared at Sakura and then snapped his eyes over to Ten-ten. She put her hands up and shrugged helplessly. He turned away and his narrowed eyes fell on Naruto, who was howling with laughter.

"BAHAHA, HER PRISSYNESS IS FINALLY GOING TO GET _LAID_, HAHAHA! WHO WOULDA THOUGHT THAT NEJI-PRICK WOULD HOOK UP WITH THE SHE-DEMON!"

Neji let out a silent growl then lunged over the table towards Naruto, just missing him. Naruto yelled and promptly sprinted away from the table, Neji hot on his heels. Sakura saw a streak of black go by her and realized that Ten-ten was now hunting him down as well.

"Do you think they're going to h-hurt him?" asked Hinata worriedly.

"I'd be surprised if he comes out of this alive," remarked Temari. Hinata blanched at her words and Ino sighed before speaking.

"Sakura, go after them and stop them from killing the blond idiot."

"_Say whaaaat_?! Why am I supposed to do it?"

"Because I'm wearing heels and you're probably the only one smart enough to weasel him out of this."

Sakura cursed quietly. The Pig had spoken to her ego and now she had to do it. She looked over at Hinata and she looked back at Sakura pleadingly. Sakura sighed and got up. She jogged out of the cafeteria and turned in the hallway to follow the three.

She had just run around a corner when a door burst open and a pair of hands pulled her into a dark room. Her scream was muffled by a hand clamping down on her mouth and she felt the person bending down to her ear.

"_Shhh!_"

The hand on her mouth moved away to drape around her waist, and Sakura whipped around in the arms that held her. A dim light came on and she squinted before gasping, as she recognized the figure in front of her.

"_You!_"

I need some direction, and if you guys like this and care to see it continued, what do you want to happen? As long as it isn't stupid teenage drama, I'll work it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
